


It's not a trap

by inky_button



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coming Out, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Trans Character, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inky_button/pseuds/inky_button
Summary: i felt sad about being trans so i made lance trans to cope, enjoy lance sufferlance comes out to keith





	It's not a trap

he always felt like something hurt deep down but couldn't find what caused it, his face made him sad, his body made him sad but he couldn't find why. school was hell until he found his reasons for being so sad all the time and it was like a slap in the face when someone asked him a simple question, he'd cut his hair by himself, really short and started stealing his brothers clothes 

"are you a boy or a girl?" some kid the year below him asked, lance didn't even think before he smiled and breathed out a simple "a boy." he heard the girl who asked laugh "you sure don't sound like one!" 

 

it was years later now and lance was in space with his best friends and he felt happy, no one knew who he was before the day he cried to his mum for hours trying to get out everything he was hiding from her. none of the team knew he was trans but did it matter? before he felt earth he'd had top syrgier and been on hormone for a while but he was still stuck with something he hated.

he was getting closer and closer to keith, he almost wanted to tell him everything so he wouldnt get the wrong idea but what if he told everyone? he wasnt about to put himself through that. he was already having a shit day, his body was just making him feel like crap today so he hide in a hoodie and under a blanket, he hated his scars and his bottom half, it was like a burning in his body all the time and no amount of ice could make that burning go away. he ran his hand through his hair looking for comfort but only hummed to himself "it's getting too long..." he sounded misirable.

sometimes he didnt want to be around pidge and allura or just girls in genaral, he was worried about people thinking he acts too much like one of them, that's one of the reasons he was so confused and up set when he found out pidge was a girl, but sometimes he worried about hanging out with the guys because what if he wasnt manly enough? and he had no NB friends so that was not even an option 

he missed singing along to trans songs in his room back home to just feel better and valied 

"He says:  
"I could cut off my circulation, end my bitterness  
Or cut off my hair so I can breathe in hopefulness  
I feel I'm stuck, wrong, trapped and they have the audacity to say  
"It's just a phase"" he sang to himself, he remembered the sad song vividly and would rather feel happy he pulled out his phone, turnt on youtube, put in some ear pluges and sang along "yes, I'm watching youtube agian, with nipple grathes, tryin' to pass and taking T!" he sang happily until a gentil knock hit his door 

"sorry to interrupt this one man band but what the hell are you on about?" he heard keith laugh, lance wanted to die, he just tried to make himself feel better and keith had to listen in? 

"go away asshole." lance said with a hight tone

"or you could let me in, you've been in your room all day, what's up dude?" the last word made lance smile, it had been so long and yet simple words like dude, bro and mate made him happy as hell, the sence of pride and happyness out weighed his bitterness, he actually opened the door for keith and smiled at him. he pulled keith into a hug causing keith to look at him confused "is something wrong?" the consern heavy in his voice 

"I was just sad, then you came along." that didnt make keith feel any better, he still looked at lance worried. he walked into lance's room so they could talk

"sad about...?" keith pushed on, lance looked down, almost ashamed 

"just missing earth," he shrugged . it wasnt a total lie

keith choose to change the subject " that was good singing by the way, you in a choir I dont know about or something?" keith smiled at lance 

"I mean... I /was/ in the choir when I was younger." 

keith hummed "I play the piano, shiro's boyfriend taught me." he smiled 

lance's face hung "shiro's gay?!" keith nodded hesitently "there's another queer person on the ship?!" lance covered his mouth after realising what he said 

" make that three gay people." he winked but lance just looked down sadly 

"actually...I'm bi." he didnt want to say the other half of what he wanted to say

"well I'm pan but gay is a good word." lance shoot up 

"yes! I still have a chance!" lance yelled happly as keith stared at him confused.

"here goes... everything." he took a deep breath "I'm trans, keith." he didnt make eye contact with keith, just kept his head down.

there was a long pause before anyone said anything "so... you like feel like a girl or wha-" lance stopped him before he got the wrong idea

"no, nope, no! I am a trans /DUDE/ I was born in the wrong body so i tryed to change it, I started T, got my chest removed and got pulled into space before I got a penis." 

"even if I was 100% gay I'd date you, trans or not you're always gonna be a boy." keith pulled lance into a loving hug, they stayed like that until lance pulled away 

"wait, you wanna date me?" lance asked hopefully. keith just smiled and nodded, pulling lance into another hug

**Author's Note:**

> ok so the title makes no sense anymore cuz the fic was gonna be about mtf lance were he starts out as going to places dressed like a girl and doing drag then he's like "oh fuck, I think I just wanna be a girl." and the keith finds them as a bar or something and asks and it was gonna be like "i'm not a trap, I think I might actually be trans"


End file.
